


Solo un gioco

by Diana924



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non c’è nulla di sbagliato in quello che fanno, si tratta solamente di un gioco, nulla di più si dice Lucrezia





	Solo un gioco

Non c’è nulla di sbagliato in quello che fanno, si tratta solamente di un gioco, nulla di più si dice Lucrezia.

Hanno cominciato da poco e non può essere così sbagliato se la fa sentire così bene. Le è sembrato naturale quel pomeriggio premere le sue labbra contro quelle di Cesare, lui è tutto per lei, sicuramente più simpatico di Juan e meno imbranato di Joffré, il fratello ideale, l’uomo ideale.

Cesare ha ricambiato il suo bacio ed è stato in quel momento che Lucrezia ha pensato a quanto fosse bella quella sensazione e poi Cesare l’ha baciata, ancora, ancora e ancora. È solo un gioco si dice tra sé, solamente un gioco che non fa male a nessuno, non c’è niente di sbagliato in quei gesti. Non c’è nulla di sbagliato in Cesare che la bacia, in lei che gli sfiora le spalle o si stringe a lui quando il suo letto le sembra troppo freddo, non c’è niente di sbagliato in Cesare che le sfiora il petto o che le infila ridendo la mano sotto la gonna.

Lucrezia sa che certe cose si dovrebbero fare solamente col proprio marito ma Cesare è Cesare, se non fossero fratelli probabilmente sposerebbe lui, com’erano fortunati gli egizi a sposarsi tra fratelli si è detta più volte, il fantasma delle dita di suo fratello ancora sul suo corpo.

Vorrebbe fondersi in Cesare, essere parte d lui, poter stare sempre al suo fianco e poter godere di quelle attenzioni senza vergogna o timore, si tratta solo di un gioco d’altronde, non fanno del male a nessuno ed è anche piacevole, per questo nel sentire le dita di Cesare accarezzarle l’interno coscia si limita a mordersi le labbra.

Lucrezia sa che è sbagliato, una piccola parte di sé glielo ricorda sempre ma non ha mai sentito un calore simile, una sensazione così vicina all’estasi che la porta ad avvicinarsi a Cesare, a far aderire i propri corpi mentre lui si impadronisce della sua bocca. I baci quel giorno sanno di desiderio, di passione e di tenerezza e Lucrezia vorrebbe tanto abbandonarsi a quei sentimenti ma il suo corpo si muove contro le dita di Cesare come se volesse intrappolarle dentro di sé.

Cesare sorride, le accarezza i capelli con l’altra mano e sussurra il suo nome e Lucrezia non si è mai sentita meglio, le dita di Cesare stanno facendo qualcosa di meraviglioso al suo corpo e lei ne vuole ancora, è tutto così bello pensa prima di farsi sfuggire un gemito. Suo fratello sorride e poi riprende a baciarla, le dita che sembrano aver trovato il punto ideale, Lucrezia ignorava che si potesse provare così tanto piacere, l’unica cosa è Cesare, la bocca di Cesare, i suoi sussurri e che non smetta di fare quella cosa, non deve assolutamente smettere si dice prima di essere investita da un calore che non credeva possibile.

È bello, è intenso e per un istante dimentica il mondo circostanze, solamente lei e Cesare, le dita di lui dentro di lei e la sua bocca che tacita i suoi gemiti tra un bacio e l’altro, Cesare, solo Cesare.

Una sensazione così bella non può essere sbagliata si dice Lucrezia mentre si ricompone, non deve essere sbagliata e soprattutto non fanno nulla di male, il loro è solo un gioco di adolescenti che non fa male a nessuno, anzi le procura così tanto bene che non dovrebbe essere vietato, è proibito, è fantastico ed è solo loro, solamente di lei e di Cesare.


End file.
